The invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an exhaust gas recirculation pipe on an internal combustion engine housing, wherein the exhaust gas recirculation pipe extends between the engine exhaust duct and the engine intake duct and is supported by an engine-mounted support structure.
DE 35 29 543 C2 discloses an engine support arrangement for an exhaust gas recirculation pipe wherein the recirculation pipe branches off an exhaust duct in the vicinity of the engine and leads to an intake duct of the engine. A support structure is provided by which the exhaust gas recirculation pipe and an exhaust gas recirculation control valve are supported on the cylinderhead of the internal combustion engine.
For general technical background information, reference is also made to DE 40 17 074 A1 and DE 195 07 354 A1.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a compact mounting arrangement for an exhaust recirculation pipe whereby the available space is utilized in an optimal manner and which is relatively inexpensive and can be installed easily.